Bed Sheets
by Sabishii-Kitsune
Summary: Their bodies are intertwined, shifting carelessly into the quicksand of their dreams, restlessly moving beneath the crumpled sheets of nightmares. Ayato x Yuri


A/N: I'm sorry if this took long but anyways this is for you_**Cleisdyne.**_I'm sorry too, if it fell behind your expectations. I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy. Oh, Rated T to be...dunno... safe? Nyaa.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Warning: The whole fanfic in general.

Bed Sheets

|Their bodies are intertwined, shifting carelessly into the quicksand of their dreams, restlessly moving beneath the crumpled sheets of nightmares.|

12.21.13

12.22 PM

* * *

Yuri doesn't know what to make out of what she and Naoi are doing.

How, why and when it begun was out of the question; (Yuri would rather cogitate when she's feeling a little bit more than sentimental). Or rather not recall at all the events of she always ends up writhing underneath him, _him, _of all people.

Yuri doesn't know what to call what's happening between her and _him_. (why heck is she even bothering?)

They have no proper name for what they are doing or right label for their relationship. Everything that concerns, revolves, around them is nonexistent, invisible that it feels it might be just a dream: Yuri had pinched her skin many times in her waking at such ungodly after their _activity, _and yet she doesn't wake up from the nightmare.

She feels disgusted as she takes a long sip from her champagne, titling her head back and catches his eyes looking at her through the glass. She chugs the whole drink too quickly that it leaves burning trails in her throat and chest. It doesn't make her disgust go away.

She left after he did. And so their _activity _begins.

* * *

Yuri never moans, she tries and tries to choke it down and somehow a few noises manage to come out. So instead she bucks and leaves a long trail mark of her nails on his back.

He retaliates by roughness, grips and kisses and shoving. They are not making love, its most likely just animalistic rutting—in great favor to Ayato's of course, he takes pleasure in making Yuri suffer, writhe in pain. Because this is how he gets by, this is how he passes time. And for Yuri, she doesn't know, never really thought about it.

And this why she hates him further, hates the dark room they're in, hates the mattress underneath them and over all hates herself. Ayato grinds harder against her, and Yuri stifles a noise again whilst she marks up a long scar on his back. Pushing back her tears as Ayato does it more roughly, shoving harder and gripping her tighter. And this is where Yuri lost the battle of dominance and to make up for her lost, she tugs on Ayato's hair, so hard, she actually pulled some hair.

Sleep is what comes after the activity, it doesn't matter how they position themselves after—with muscles throbbing and headed spinning and hearts pounding against ribcages, somehow both of them finds it troublesome to move after doing such things.

Yuri lays half-awake, half-sleepy; she doesn't even know what to feel to be exact and doesn't understand why she was remembering the first time both of them have done it. There was nothing special about, everything was the result of strong drinks, her finding an escape and him, having time to kill and frustrations to bent. She shifts to her side and is met with Ayato's bare back, glistening from the light of the moon, she stares at it, looking at the marks on his back caused by her. (relishes on the glory)

Her fingertips traces them lightly, Yuri glares at him with pure hate but doesn't stop tracing the marks. This is not _love_; she doesn't want it to be.

Yuri feels more disgusted.

* * *

She's with a child and it's not his. (it doesn't come as surprise that she's pregnant—from countless of times having sex with him and using no protection, but the fact it's not his is what's a surprise)

Yuri doesn't know why she fears of telling him, why she's hanging on by the moment—staring at him, increasing her heart rate and fear. The words tumbled out Yuri's mouth, gushing and in a heartbeat Ayato is gripping her arm, hard enough to stop the circulation of blood in her arm, she fights and it only makes him grip her harder.

His face is inches away from her and his eyes are looming over hers. Yuri's heart is in frenzy as he demands her to reveal the name. "_Whose child is it?_"

Yuri's heart is beating wilder than before, she inhales deeply willing to move her eyes away from his hypnotic ones (if she doesn't she'll fall completely for his trap) and yanks her arm back. Moves to leave, but the door is slammed close and everything is happening to fast for her. His lips crashes down on hers and she can taste blood.

Yuri falls to the bed with him following on top of her, shoving clothes aside and not removing. Yuri tries to fight but Ayato always won (driven by anger and hate) dominance in bed. He does it rougher and harder than before. And Yuri tries to throw him off but Ayato is heavy.

And so the animalistic rutting continued till night with Yuri trying to fight back the tears as Ayato moved on top of her. They spill anyway, after Ayato is finished venting his anger and leaves without a word to Yuri expect calling her a dirty name_._ And Yuri takes too much of it, she cries underneath the shower, sobs louder than she ever did. She stayed in the shower, scrubbing herself clean and crying her heart out until her skin was raw red and her eyes are puffy.

* * *

Yuri is crying harder than she did in the shower, wailing louder—holding her stomach, clutching at the fabric covering it, clawing at her skin. _The child…_ Yuri screams and cries, _his child… theirs…_ (dead), Yuri cries and cries and cries, lamenting over the only thing the held her and _him _together, the only proof that… that….

Yuri's throat closes down and she chokes on her own sound. She blames Ayato for all of it, blames _him_ for getting married to someone else and blames herself for being such a selfish bitch. Yuri sobs and stays in the dark corner of her mind until she finds herself wanting again. Wanting for an escape—and somehow an image of Ayato flashes in her mind.

She hates herself that she finds her way in front of his door so easily—she glares at mahogany wood, and finally decides to throw it open. She finds Ayato, leaning on the sink, reading a book and waiting for the water in the kettle to heat. Fear rams into her chest and it shuts down her throat—the pain doubles when a he flicks his gaze at her. Soft gold mixed with curiosity.

(it hits Yuri in the face that Ayato Naoi is more a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted)

She doesn't give him a chance to speak, as she rushes at him and smacks him hard in the lips. The book fell on the floor and it wasn't a second later that Ayato is kissing her back with more gentleness. From late noon to night, they twist and turn underneath sheets—softly touching, softly kissing each other (it makes Yuri miss _him_ all the more) it wasn't Yuri's ideal love making—not even sure if that's what they're doing—but its close enough.

Yuri traces the marks on his back later on, lying closer to him than before whilst kissing his back. He shifts and she moves, placing her head on top of his chest, lulling herself to sleep (the first decent one in her life) at the sound his heart beating.

(in their sleep they dream peacefully for the first—not anymore shifting carelessly)

* * *

A/N: As I've said before, let your imaginations run wild. Enjoy. R & R- request are also accepted. Nyaa.


End file.
